Green Apples
by TemperedRose
Summary: A Challenge of the Third Variety...weird name...i know...   George reflects on Sirius' death


A/N: This took me a bit longer than I expected…

**A ****Challenge of the Third Variety**

1) George Weasley, Sirius Black

2) "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand anyways. You're too much of a quidditch enthusiast"

3) Apples, green apples.

For fourth prompt, it's pranks

George heard the news. Sirius was dead.

It was sad. He had spent his previous summer with the man, and a bit more when he and Fred left school. Sirius always had ideas for them to invent, some were so way over the top crazy that it might just work and others were the simplest things that neither brothers thought of. Sirius was a prankster through and through.

George recalled one particular conversation he had with Sirius.

=Memory Lane =

"Pranks can come in the form of anything," Sirius told George, Fred was currently asleep while George was a morning person making morning the rare times that the twins were apart.

"Yes," George said, "but it takes skill to make a prank work,"

Sirius nodded, "I won't disagree with you there," the man said, "A prank without skill is just pathetic, but what you need in pranking just as much as skill, is acting,"

The red head looked at him skeptically, "Acting?"

Sirius nodded again, this time with more vigor, "Yes, that's how you can make something as innocent looking as this," he picked up a green apple from the fruit bowl, "a deadly prank,"

George didn't look too convinced, "Without actually doing anything to the apple you mean?"

Sirius smiled, "Watch and learn," he said. Sirius looked around and his eyes landed on a werewolf, who had a predatory look that was set on a certain metamorphmagus.

"Oy, Moony," Sirius called loudly, Remus turned with a slight red tinge in his cheeks, "catch," Sirius threw the green apple toward Remus, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks," Remus said, taking a bit out the apple. As he chewed, George noticed Sirius' grin turning bigger each second. Remus' eyes grew bigger as he turned from Sirius to George and back.

"What did you do to this apple?" he asked, looking at the green apple with fear, his mouth still full.

"Nothing," Sirius said mischievously, "At least, nothing you'll be able to feel for the next five hours,"

Remus ran to the kitchen sink and spat out whatever remaining bit of apple was left in his mouth. He began gurgling water and even went as far as forcing himself to vomit.

"And that is how you pull a prank with just acting," Sirius whispered to George.

George looked at Sirius in awe, "I'll admit, I've never done that before,"

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair, "It's a gift," he said arrogantly.

For a moment George noticed that Sirius looked very peaceful, as if the man in front of him hasn't spent a day in Azkaban. The moment passed when two very loud individuals were heard arguing from upstairs.

"I still don't get it!" Ron's yell was heard.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand anyways. You're too much of a Quidditch enthusiast" was Hermione's reply.

The moment passed, George never found out what in Merlin's name were those two arguing about and he also never saw the look in Sirius' face again.

=End of Memory Lane=

As George closed down the shop after their first day of opening, he couldn't help but let a tear roll down on his cheek for his fallen mentor. The opening day was a success, he saw a lot of people laughing and smiling, there were a lot of very eager investors, and he felt it was a bittersweet moment. Without the marauders he knew that both he and Fred wouldn't be here. Finding the map was the best thing that happened to them, and Sirius deserved credit for what they, George and Fred, have accomplished.

"You ok George?" Fred asked as he saw his brother standing idle in the dark.

George nodded, "Just reminding myself to buy Remus a nice bottle of scotch," he replied.

"Yeah, we do owe them," Fred said, before walking away to give George some needed time alone.

George waited until he heard Fred's footsteps disappear before he moved. He looked around with a small smile on his face, "Sirius, Mr. Potter," he said an invisible source, "thanks for helping us. I'll be sure to keep a special eye out on Harry for you,"

He could never be sure, but for a moment he thought he heard two boisterous laughs from afar.

A/N:

I finished it! Took a quite some time to write, I almost gave up a few times but w00t!


End file.
